Monsters
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Vampires, werewolves, creatures of the night and myths of legends right? Stories made up to frighten little kids? That's what Heba thought. Till he ended up being captured by those vary creatures whose existences he denied. Now having to survive in a world he didn't even think could exist will Yugi and the others come to his rescue? Or be trapped as well. Rating may go up Yaoi!
1. Caught

Inu: I hate myself. types away on the computer anyway.-

Heba: -growls.- How many stories do you have up!? And you are doing this!

Inu: -Flinches- W-well y-you see~ I am doing it because my sister wrote a story and didn't want to continue it and I liked it and had idea's for it so~ I decided to turn it into a fanfic with her permission of course.

Yugi: -sighs- We hope you can forgive us for uploading this.

**Summary:** Vampires, werewolves, creatures of the night and myths of legends right? Stories made up to frighten little kids? That's what Heba thought. Till he ended up being captured by those vary creatures whose existences he denied. Now having to survive in a world he didn't even think could exist will Yugi and the others come to his rescue? Or be trapped as well. And what is this about mates?

**Pairings: **

Yami x Yugi

Heba x Atem

Marik x Malik

Bakura x Ryou

Joey x Seto

Warnings: Mpreg, Yaoi!

Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or this story plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

A young tri-colored haired teen tossed and turned on his bed. He had been trying to get to sleep for the past hour and half, only to have no luck. He wasnt exactly sure why, it just seemed like his head was running a mile a minute, wanting to think about everything and anything it could, just to keep him awake. 'Come on Heba, just clear your head and close your eyes. It should not be this hard to fall asleep!' He yelled at himself.

Heba turned a bit more only to end up getting tangled in the blankets on the bed. Cursing his luck he rolled around with the hopes of untangling himself only to end up rolling off of the bed with a thud.

"Ouch!" The teen groaned in pain as he slowly pushed himself up from the ground, the blankets falling off of him and pooled on the floor at his feet. "Oh... now they come off... Ra damn my luck."

With a sigh the teen walked over to the window and slid it to the side to open it. He then gripped the screen and popped it out, sitting it to the side next to the window, and then leaned out it. He rested his elbows on the window frame and then rested his chin on his hands. The teen always enjoyed the night air, it seem to send a sort of calm over him. Even in his worst moods the night air always seemed to help him.

His gaze then drifted up to the night sky and landed on the full moon. Heba had a sort of obsession with the moon and starts, even currently taking astronomy in high school for that very reason. His friends and brother made fun of him for it, not that he really cared what they thought. Joey, his most insane friend, refered to him as a vampire or werewolf in disguise because he 'worships' the moon.

Heba rolled his eyes at that. 'I don't worship the moon. Vampires only care about the moon because they are weakened by the sun light where as at night there at there full power. Werewolves, as far as I know, fear the moon because it causes them to change. However I am not a fantasy expert. I don't know for sure about any of this.' He hummed lightly as he started to wonder if he was right.

He was never one to care much about fantasy, his brother was, but it still intrigued him and he couldn't help but be curious. The teen always had a love for puzzles, games, mysteries. 'This is stupid. It doesn't matters. The creatures are not real so I will never know for certain if I am right. There just fictional characters made up to make movies and books more exciting.'

Glancing over to his bed and tumbled sheets, he sighed lightly and shook his head. 'I guess I am not sleeping tonight.' His gaze drifted back to the window as he contemplated something for a moment before he made a decision. 'May as well...'

He walked to his closet and took out a pair of leather pants and a leather strapped top before he walked back over to his bed. Stripping off his pajamas he slipped on the leather pants and then the top before walking over to his dresser. Heba grabbed the neck belt and strapped it on. He then grabbed his wrist belt and strapped that on as well. Looking around he quickly found his boots and pulled them on.

Heba was never one to wear anything but leather unless it was to school, since they had uniforms at Domino, or there was a special occasion. He just prefered the fashion and thought that it looked good on him. His brother was the opposite thought Heba was hell bent on turning him over to the side of leather.

A light laugh escaped him at that before he walked over to the window and crawled out, his legs dangling over the edge as he sat on the window. 'Okay Heba, you have done this thousands of times. You can do it once more.' He glanced to the tree branch across from him and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Before he had a chance to change his mind, Heba placed the soles of his shoes against the house and then pushed off from it, launching himself at the branch across from him. His hands managed to just barely catch the branch there and he dangled lightly. 'T-that was c-close.' He stuttered in his head as he looked down at the ground.

The teens heart rate started to increase as a slight wave of fear crashed into him. His hands started to slip from it and he had to try to keep from panicking. He took a deep breath in a attempt to calm his nerves. 'Ra, Osiris, Set, Anubis, Isis, great gods why am I so short for my age. If I was taller this would probably be a lot easier.' Heba was incredibly short for his age, barely reaching 5'3.

Taking one last deep breath he willed his hands to let go of the branch and fell to the grounds, successfully landing on his feet before tumbling backwards and falling onto his bottom. "Ow! Ra damn it! Only I could do that."

His eyes widened before slapping a hand over his mouth. With all the noise he made he hoped he didnt wake his grandfather or his brother. Listening carefully he waited a few moments before deciding he didn't and pushed himself up off of the ground.

He walked to the front of the game shop and looked around. Heba lived at a game shop called Kame Game Shop. They lived in the upstairs part though and then ran the shop in the bottom. The store was run by Solomon Moto his grandfather though Heba and Yugi, his twin brother, helped whenever he needed it.

Heba started to the forest that was connected to Domino National Park and quickly found the trail he always took. The teen wasn't sure why but he always got a strange feeling in this park. It wasn't like it was a bad feeling, it was more like there was a air of mystery surrounding it. 'I must be losing my mind.' He groaned in his head. 'Yugi is the twin that likes all of this strange stuff and yet I get these thoughts and weird feelings.'

Spotting a trail that seemed to be new, Heba froze and looked over to it. 'Did the forest rangers make that?' Since the forest held endangered animals the town had to hire rangers to keep a eye on it. The public were actually supposed to be forbidden from entering there since it did have endangered animals but after a long talk with the rangers, mayor and some animal protection agency's, they were able to keep it open to the public. There were just many rules, regulations and other things that had to be set in place.

'I thought they were not allowed to do that... due to the safety of the animals and what not...' Heba blinked and slowly started up the path though he knew he shouldn't. He had no idea where it could lead or if it was even created by the rangers. If it wasn't he could be walking into a trap.

Pushing his, what he considered, irrational, fears to the side he continued up the path. However about 10 minutes later, Heba had this odd feeling come over him. It felt like, someone was watching him, and following him. Swallowing thickly Heba picked up his pace for a bit and tried to will the feeling away. "Ra, Heba, its just your wild imagination, stop trying to scare yourself." His voice was shaky and surprised Heba at the amount of fear there was laced in it.

SNAP

Heba froze when he heard a branch break not even 10 feet behind him. He looked down praying it was he who broke it, but when there was nothing blow him, he knew it couldn't have been. Turning slowly to look behind him he froze once again, but this time in pure terror.

There was a wolf, about the size of a bear, standing behind him. It's dirty blond fur seemed to glow in the moon light and spike up a bit. Heba briefly wondered if it was like how one of those dogs got when there fur stood on ends, to show they were pissed off.

Finally finding his legs, Heba took a small step backward. This, did not go unnoticed by the wolf. As he took another one back the wolf took one forward, a low growl coming from its throat.

"N-Ni-Nice w-wol-wolf. B-Be a g-good w-wolf and g-go a-away." Heba stuttered out as he took even more steps backward, only for his back to end up hitting a tree and preventing him from going any further. 'Great! Ra fucking great! I'm trapped!' He screamed into his head as the wolf came even closer.

'This is so bad!' He yelled into his head as he swallowed thickly and gazed into the wolves light lilac colored eyes. "Y-Your n-not a g-good w-wolf a-are y-you?"

Heba was more asking himself at that point then the wolf. However it was at that moment that the wolf seemed to smirk and shake its head 'no'.

This scared Heba even more and just to make sure it wasn't because he was scared out of his mind and probably going to die he asked it; "D-do y-you understand me?"

This time the wolf nodded its head to say 'Yes' and Heba felt his fear increase 10 fold. A wave a dizziness and light-headedness washed over Heba before his eyes closed and he fell to the ground.

0o0Wolf0o0

He watched the boy's body go limp before he fell to the ground and laid there almost lifelessly. Rolling his eyes at the fact the teen fainted, the wolf walked over to the teen. Taking the collar around the boy's neck in his mouth he moved the teen so he rested on the wolves back. 'I would be killed if I left him here seeing as he saw me. Even if he thought I was only a wolf, the humans would come here looking to kill us.'

Sighing lightly the wolf started through the forest, going deeper then any human had before. He came to a arch in the middle of the forest that seemed to be destroyed over time. It had vines climbing all over it and what seemed to be hieroglyphics etched into it.

The wolf came to a stop before it and let out a howl that seemed to carry throughout the forest. The arch flashed brightly before the light dimmed down to a glow. Slowly the wolf made his way through it.

Once he entered he seemed to walk into a completely different dimension. There was a small town in front of a stone wall and behind the wall seemed to be a palace.

"Marik! What do you have there?"

Blinking, Marik looked to his left where he spotted another wolf coming over to him. This one had pure white fur that seemed to spike up a bit like his own. "Bakura, its not my fault... he spotted me."

Groaning and dropping his head onto the ground Bakura sighed lightly and then looked back up to his friend. "Atem is not going to like this, Yami either though he will be more leniant then Atem. Your really in the dog house this time Marik."

At the though of what there pack leader would do to them he groaned. "Don't remind me. I am going to have to listen to probably another lecture."

"More then that this time. You have endangered the pack Marik! Its not a light mess up this time!" Bakura growled the words before turning and walking toward the palace. "Come on. We need to get this sorted out before the human wakes up."

Marik sighed but obediently followed his cousin toward the palace where he knew Atem would be waiting. He would have sensed the human the second they stepped through the portal.

It wasnt a long walk to the palace. The guards opened the door for them, glaring lightly at the human on Marik's back, before closing the doors behind them.

They walked there way toward the throne room, ignoring the looks they got from everyone. Human were never welcome here, and if one happened to find its way in, which has not happened in millenniums, them were killed.

They soon reached the throne room and the guards had to once again open the doors for them. The talking in the room instantly stopped and everyone turned to them, watching as Bakura and Marik walked over to the base of the steps of the throne and glanced up to the man sitting on the throne. He was about 5'8 and had tri-colored hair much like Heba's except there were extra blind bangs that shot up into his hair. His skin was sun kissed and it was obvious he was of Egyptian origin.

The man next to him cocked a brow at the two. He looked exactly like the other man but his skin was pale white. There eyes drifted over the wolves before settling on the boy on Marik's back.

"Marik... Bakura... why is there a human here?" The tan one asked in a surprisingly calm and curious tone.

"I can explain Atem..." Marik spoke carefully.

Marik and Bakura were not fools. They knew when Atem was this calm. It was dangerous. They would rather he be screaming at them then be this calm.

"I want to say-" Bakura started as Atem and Yami looked over to him. "-That I had nothing to do with this. I just led him here so he didn't run off."

"I wouldn't have run off!" Marik snapped.

"Oh really? What did you do when you caused the great sphinx to collapse!?" Bakura snapped back.

"We-" Marik started only to be interrupted.

"ENOUGH!" Atem yelled over the noise causing everyone in the room to turn to him. "A Millenium there has not been a human here, and now there is! I don't care who is to blame for this. I want a answer as to why right now. Is. That. Understood?"

The two wolves swallowed thickly and nodded there heads.

"Marik, Bakura, change back and give the human to Isis so that she may take him to the healing room and check him." The pale on next to Atem ordered.

Marik and Bakura did as told, there eyes closing as a light white light engulfed them. Once it faded the two stood up, Marik being careful to move Heba so he was holding him in his arms. He then turned to Isis, a egyptian woman with long black hair, and handed the boy to her. She took him and left the room.

Marik and Bakura then turned back to the two on the throne and sighed.

"Bakura spoke the truth when he said that he was not involved. I had left the village to go for a run in the human's woods when I spotted the teen. I started to follow him to see if he was going to find the arch when he heard me. He saw me and I frightened him causing him to faint. I figured I couldn't leave him as he would have told the other humans what he saw and they would have come looking for us. I decided to bring him here and see what you thought we should do." Marik finished his explanation and watched as Atem seemed to search his eyes to see if he spoke the truth.

"Do you think he is speaking the truth Yami?" Atem asked as he looked over to the man next to him.

Yami seemed to contemplate his answer before looking back to Atem. "When have we ever known Marik to lie about something this important Atem. He is our cousin so we know he likes to play tricks on us, but not over something this important. The life of our clan currently rides on this boy so I don't think Marik would purposely endanger all of there lives."

Atem nodded in agreement before looking back to the wolf. "Marik regardless of what happened, what you did was out of fear for our pack. So I shale let you off this time, next time however cousin, come and tell us. It will solve a lot of problems."

Marik nodded and sighed lightly as he rested a arm over Bakura's shoulders. "Told you I would have been fine."

Bakura scowled and removed Marik's arm from him. "You got lucky. I was actually hoping they would kill you."

"Then who would you have gotten to play your pranks with?"

Marik laughed and Bakura growled at him before storming out of the room, Marik quickly on his tail and arguing with him.

"Those two will never change will they cousins?"

Yami and Atem turned to the one who spoke. He was a tall man with brown hair and ice blue eyes that seemed cold.

A sigh escaped Atem and he shook his head. "No they wont. What are we going to do with the human Seto? We can't exactly kill him, hes innocent. And I wont take a innocent persons life."

Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I think before anything is decided we should wait for the human to wake up."

Yami nodded in agreement and Atem sighed.

"Vary well. We will wait for the human to wake up."

* * *

Inu: I realize some of this may not have made sense, don't worry. Everything will be explained later.

Yugi: Review-

Heba: -Rate!

Heba and Yugi: We hope you like it!


	2. Some Truths

Inu: Here is chapter two!

Yugi: Aknamkanon and Amara will be appearing next chapter if anyone was wondering.

Heba: This chapter will explain somethings. Everything else should be explained next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Some truths

-Heba-

Heba had been taken to the healing room by the palaces healer Ishizu. She had run a few tests and didn't find anything wrong with him besides a few cuts. She assumed it was from when he collapsed onto the ground.

She simply cleaned the cuts on his arm and wrapped it in a bandage. All there was now was to wait until he woke up, which she had judged to be very soon. With all of this moving he had to be shaken making his consciousness start to stir.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Heba started to move a bit and slowly opened his eyes, a low groan escaping him. His eyes darted around the tan colored room, blinking a few times to clear the blurriness. The first thought that crossed his mind. This was not his room. Where was he? What happened?

In that second everything that happened came crashing down onto him at once and he bolted up on the bed, panting lightly as fear started to seep into him. A mistake as the sudden movement sent a pain through the arm he had landed on. He hissed in pain and his left arm wrapped around his middle, gripping his bandaged right arm. 'Bandage?' Heba questioned in is mind as he looked down to the wrapping.

Seeing him about ready to have a panic attack, Ishizu walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Heba jumped and turned to her wide eyed and fearfully. "Wh-what is g-going on?" He stuttered out as he gazed up at her. Heba, never scared easily, but after all that happened he figured he had a right to be afraid. He could be dead!

Sensing his fear, Ishizu slowly removed her hand and then sat in the chair next to the medical bed Heba was sitting on. "What is your name young one?" Her voice was clam and gentle as she spoke, hoping to relax the teen even just a little.

Heba took a deep breath and willed himself to relax a bit as he looked over to her and into her eyes. Ishizu didn't seem frightening. She almost seemed kind and caring. Taking another deep breath he smiled a bit, though it was more forced then anything. "Heba, Heba Moto."

She smiled to him. "Heba then. My name is Ishizu Ishtar. I am the healer priestess here, you are in the Medical wing. I ran a few tests and didn't see anything wrong besides your arm, which I cleaned the wounds and wrapped your arm. You were brought here by a wolf named Marik. Do you remember?"

Heba nodded his head as fear once again started to come back from the reminded of the wolf. However and another thought struck him and he forced his fear's aside for the moment. "Medical wing where?"

"Unfortunately I am not at the liberty to tell you that. I must go get someone else who has permission to tell you. If you promise to not leave I can go get him now and everything can be explained to you." Ishizu watched him closely as she waited for her answer. If he really did promise not to leave and was sincere about it, she would go and get Atem. However if he wasn't, she would know he was lying.

Heba thought this over for a moment. He really did want answers and even if he thought on leaving, he wouldn't know his way out. So he nodded his head in agreement to this. "I promise to stay right here."

Ishizu searched his eyes a moment, seeing only the truth, and then stood and headed to the door. "I shale be right back." She waited for Heba to nod before opening the door and closing it behind her.

Once the door shut she looked to the guard next to the door and sighed. "Make sure the boy stays put. I am sure he will, but I cant take any chances."

"Yes my priestess."

Turning and starting down the hall Ishizu headed to the throne room where she was sure Atem would still be.

0o0Heba0o0

Just like he had promised, Heba had not left the room. He had however, gotten up and walked over to the window he spotted from the bed. Heba pulled the curtains back and gazed out the window to see a gorgeous garden.

It was full of luxurious trees and different types of planets as well as a fountain. It was completely gorgeous in Heba's eyes. He tried to look past the garden only to see a wall blocking his view from everything else.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud but didn't receive any response, not that he was expecting one. 'I am vaguely reminded of the ancient Egyptian palace from all of this.'

He pushed those thoughts aside as they seemed impossible, more then impossible. The great Egyptian kingdom fell 5000 years ago.

Sighing the teen walked back to the bed and took a seat, patiently waiting for Ishizu to return. Another thought struck him at that moment. 'Ishizu Ishtar... where did I hear that name before?' He asked himself.

The name sounded vary familiar to Heba but he couldn't quite place where he had heard it.

0o0Ishizu0o0

Ishizu had reached the throne room a few moments later and the guards opened the door for her.

Yami and Atem stopped there conversation and looked up to her as she walked over to the base of the stairs.

She gave a bow to them before straightening herself up and smiling to them. "My Pharaoh, Prince, the boy has woken up and is stable. I learned his name is Heba. He only had a few cuts which I bandaged. I would have used magic but I didn't wish to cause more confusion when he woke up and noticed them gone."

Atem nodded to this and stood from the throne, Yami following his lead. "I understand you did well, thank you Ishizu."

He then started down from the throne, Yami right behind him, and the three of them started back to the healing chambers.

Not even bothering to knock, Atem opened the door and stepped inside, closing it again once everyone was inside. He then looked back to the boy who was gazing at them in slight fear and curiosity. Atem also noticed the look of courage hidden in those lilac eyes, it made him smile. "Hello little one-" Heba's eye twitched at the remark to his height. "-How are you feeling?"

"Lets see, I get attacked in the woods by a wolf who apparently seemed to understand everything I said to him. Wake up in a place I don't even know. Get questioned by people I don't know, with out getting a answer to my own. Then meet a man who seems to find it fun to give me a name regarding my shortness. Oh and to top it off, I am currently wondering if I am A; dead or B; insane! How the bloody Ra would you feel!?" Heba couldn't resist the snappish smart ass response he gave the man. He felt his temper rising and his patients for all of this snapping. In his opinion, the man deserved it.

Atem didn't seemed fazed in the least. He just stood there listening to everything the boy said knowing he needed to say it. He could sense that Heba was reaching his limit and if they didn't help him calm down he may snap and have a break down.

Atem couldn't blame him though, with everything that had happened to him, he had every right to. Especially since the poor teen thought he was going to die, or was already dead.

Once Heba was done, Atem walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. He looked over to the teen and sighed when he saw Heba move away a bit and look at him with a guarded expression.

"I'm not going to hurt you and I did not mean to offend you by calling you what I did. My name is Atem Sennen I am the Pharaoh of Khemet and that-" He gestured over to Yami. "Is my twin brother and the Prince of Khemet."

Heba listened to the man relaxing a bit till he called himself a Pharaoh and said basically that he was in Khemet. If his memory on Egypt of what he learned in school, and from his grandfather who is a archeologist served him correctly, this was impossible. Heba glared at the man and tried to control his temper. "What kind of game are you playing!? Pharaoh!? I am not a idiot. There has not been a Pharaoh in Egypt in centuries. Not only that but Khemet fell forever ago!"

Atem had expected this and so was not shocked when Heba lashed out at him. Taking a deep breath he looked at Heba with as much sincerity as he could. "I do not lie. Pharaoh's vanishing from the world and Khemet falling is what YOUR history books and records speak. Mine speak differently. For you see young one. There are things that the human race are not aware of. Things that if they knew of them would make them over react. Humans are such fragile and broken things. Easily pushed over the edge."

Heba swallowed thickly. Two things stuck out the most when the man spoke. He had 1; called them 'humans' and 2; said that there are things he didn't know. The teen had a wave of fear once again hit him but he pushed it away for now and he glanced back to Atem, swallowing thickly. He was going to regret this wasn't he? "What... things?"

Atem forced a smile, hoping it would help the now terrified teen relax a little bit. "You see there are things that exist in this dimension that exist as only fairy tales in your dimension."

Heba's eyes widened beyond normal at the words Atem spoke. "D-Dimension? Where on earth am I!?" He squeaked out as he attempted to get ahold of himself.

Atem smiled more and almost seemed to smirk before he spoke again. "That's just it, your not on earth. Welcome to the Millennial Realm, Heba."

Heba placed a hand to his forehead as he tried to get a grip on all of this. Atem had just told him he wasn't on earth... or in the earth dimension technically. He was in a completely different world altogether. He looked back over to Atem and swallowed thickly. "Please, tell me this is a joke."

A sigh escaped the sun kissed Egyptian before he looked over to Yami and waved his hand. A silent exchange that spoke, 'show him'.

Yami glanced at his brother with uncertainly before closing his eyes and letting a white light engulf him.

It caused Heba to shield his eyes and look away. Once it disappeared, Heba looked to where Yami was only to jump up and back up till his back hit the wall. Where Yami once was, there was a wolf about the size of a bear again. It had jet black fur with crimson highlights and gold tips on his ears. His fur seemed to spike up a bit.

Atem had expected this and sighed before walking over to the frightened teen and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Its alright Heba, Yami wont hurt you."

Heba looked up to Atem in disbelief. "THAT-" He pointed to the wolf. "-IS YAMI!? HE WAS HUMAN A SECOND AGO!"

Yami shook his head and looked to Heba. "I was never human Heba, because you see, I am a werewolf. Everyone in Khemet is."

Heba had slowly turned his head back to Yami when he spoke and started to hyperventilate when he learned what he did. He was surrounded by werewolves. 'There not supposed to exist! They were stories! Weren't they?' As he tried to convince himself he couldn't help but know that wasn't true. The evidence was right in front of him. Yami, was right in front of him.

Heba looked to the wolf as it nudged his hand, a attempt to get Heba to pet him and show him that he meant no harm. Tentatively, Heba raised his hand and placed it on Yami's head, slowly petting him. He rubbed behind one of the wolves ears. Yami seemed to enjoy this as he leaned into Heba's touch.

"I told you he wouldn't hurt you."

Heba looked up to Atem and couldn't miss the look of amusement those crimson eyes held. It was then Heba noticed the similarity between the two of them. The only difference being Atem was taller, more masculine, his hair had more blond and the tips were crimson like his eyes, Heba's own being lilac. It startled him slightly but he brushed it aside for now and sighed. "S-so you are all... really... we-werewolves?" He couldn't seem to hide the fear in his voice no matter how much he tried.

Atem nodded his head and gestured for Heba to sit back down on the bed. The boy looked like he would collapse at any second.

The teen walked back over the the bed and sat back down, Atem joined him and Yami returned to his human form.

One thing about that struck Heba as odd and he tilted his head at the man. "How come when you changed back your cloths were still there?"

Yami couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the question before he smiled to the boy. "Being a werewolf for as long as our people have, you tend to learn a few tricks. We have magic fused into our cloths so that when we change, our cloths are not effected. It would probably cause a few problems if we kept ripping our cloths when we changed or turned back naked."

Heba nodded his head in understanding to this before he looked back over to Atem. "So... how long has Khemet been... like this...? As far as our history records go... Khemet was overthrown when pharaoh Aknamkanon was killed. Our records then say that many changes were made until Egypt became what it is today."

Atem considered what Heba had said, listening to every word and nodding at occasions. Once the boys was finished he sighed lightly and ran a hand through his tri-colored locks. "Where do your archeologist get there information from? I can assure you about more then half of that is incorrect. Starting with the fact that my father, is quite alive. He stepped down from the throne about-" Atem hummed in thought for a moment. "-2000 years ago and I took control. He had decided he ruled long enough and that I was more then ready."

Heba's eyes widened at this and he gave Atem a look of disbelief. "B-but..." He stopped not completely sure what to say. He had just been told that just about everything he learned in school on Egypt was untrue.

"And to answer your previous question little one, we have been this way since I was 18, 5000 years ago." Atem answered matter-of-factly.

Heba couldn't believe it. He continued to stare at Atem wide eyed as he took all of this in. He was unsure what to say but he really wanted to know something. What had happened to make everyone this way? What in there time could have gone so wrong, that they ended up like this?

As if sensing the unspoken question, Atem sighed again and stood up. He held his hand out to Heba and offered him a smile. "Come with me, and I will explain everything to you."

Heba blinked and looked up to Atem questionably. "Why? Why me?"

Atem smiled even more and gave a small chuckle. "You already know so much. I might as well fill you in on the rest. Besides-" He leaned down to so he was eye level with Heba and smirked. "-I can just see the curiosity in your eyes. You want to know so much."

Heba blushed darkly and couldn't deny anything as he gazed into those crimson eyes. Atem was right. He wanted to know. He wanted to know so much about these people.

Atem leaned back and once again offered his hand to Heba. The boy seemed to contemplate for a moment before sighing in defeat and placing his hand in Atem's.

Atem pulled the boy to his feet and then started out the door, closing it behind them and turning down the hall to head to the library.

0o0Yami0o0

Once the door closed behind them, Yami turned to Ishizu and sighed. "I wonder, if Heba knows that he can never leave after this." Yami had to admit the boy was growing on him. He has a air of innocents around him as well as strength. But, he knew to much. And after what he was going to learn, he was definitely going to know to much. Yami felt sorry of him, he was going to have to leave everything he knew behind.

Ishizu sighed herself and looked down at the ground. "I doubt it Prince Yami. He is probably expecting to stay the night and leave tomorrow. I feel sorry for him and when he learns he cant leave, I know he is not going to take it will. I wish I could help him..."

"You and me both Ishizu, but we can't risk the clans life. And the boy knows to much." Yami stated though he knew in his heart that this was not right.

"I know my prince. You must excuse me I should go find Mahado." Ishizu bowed before turning and leaving the room.

Yami watched her go before walking out himself and looking down the hall to where he knew Atem had taken Heba. "I seriously hope you know what you are doing Atem." With that Yami turned and started down a different hall.


	3. What?

Inu: I know I said Aknamkanon and Amara will be appearing this chapter but... that plan got changed. Sorry. I had a different idea for this chapter and I think it went well. -smiles-

Yugi: -shakes head- You always change what you have planned. This is why we never stick to one plan when it comes to a story.

Heba: Anyway, this should explain up somethings. Also we changed who controls what items!

Inu: Now that everything is cleared up, on with the story!

Enjoy!

Chapter 3- What!?

Heba fallowed Atem behind him silently. He wasn't sure where he was going or even if he should speak just to break the tense silence that was between them. There were so many thoughts running through his head, mostly questions he wanted to ask. When Atem stopped Heba was so lost in thought he didn't notice and ended up walking straight into the man.

He looked up as Atem chuckled a bit at the action. "Lost in thought little one?"

A dark blush covered the boy's cheeks and he turned his head away, only nodding as an answer.

Atem smiled at this and opened the doors to the room that was next to them. "I know you have a lot of questions and don't worry, I plan on answering all of them if you follow me… however…"

A confused look came over Heba's face at the last word. He had a bad feeling about this. "However?" He asked almost a little hesitantly, slowly raising his head to look at the other man.

Atem and Heba's gaze locked at that moment, both staring into each other's eyes. Heba could see the uncertainty in his crimson eyes, as if he was fighting with himself on telling Heba whatever it was he should.

Atem swallowed thickly and turned back to the room. "…Never mind. I'll tell you after."

Blinking in confusion Heba watched Atem walk into the room, motioning for the teen to follow. 'What was he going to tell me?' Now more questions plagued the teens mind but he followed Atem into the room never the less. He had a feeling he was going to regret this slightly.

Looking around the room once he was in he realized it was an enormous library. Books and shelves covered every corner and in the middle of the room was a desk, which the pharaoh sat behind. He moved to the chair across from the desk and Heba sat down in it, watching Atem flip through a book that was in front of him.

"Where should I start…?" He mumbled causing Heba to laugh slightly.

"Ah cliché, then here is the cliché response. 'Why not the beginning?'"

Atem chuckled and nodded his head before picking up the book and handing it out to the teen. Heba blinked in confusion before taking it and glancing down at it, reading the title on the cover. "'The curse of the moon'?"

Atem nodded before sighing and lacing his fingers together, his elbows resting on the desk. "You see young one, we were not always like this. We also used to be a part of the earth realm as you know; you history books have records of us."

Heba nodded to this and Atem continued.

"We used to be a vast kingdom that was feared by many, everything seemed to be perfect, until 5012 years ago. When I was only 12 summers old."

Heba flipped through the book he was handed and listened carefully to Atem. 'If everything he said was true, that would make Atem 5018 years old.' He noted in his head, a little shocked that he was sitting in front of someone who could say they have lived through everything. "What happened?" His voice was barely above a whisper but he knew Atem had heard him.

A sigh escaped the Egyptian man and he leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. "We made a mistake. We tampered with things that should never be tampered with…. alchemy."

Heba's eyes widened at this and he slowly looked up from the book to the ruler, the words flowing out of his mouth in shock. "The medieval forerunner of chemistry, based on the supposed transformation of matter…. Why? Why would you guys mess with something so dangerous!? Don't you guys know the first law of alchemy!?"

Atem sighed and nodded his head before quoting the first law. "_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange.__"_

Heba swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. Something in him told him he was really going to regret his next question, but he had to know. "Atem…. What. Did. You. Do?"

"Heba… do you know the legend of the Millennium Items?"

Nodding his head slowly he answered him. "Our records say the Millennium Items are the seven talismans created from an ancient spell found in the Millennium Spellbook in order to keep the ancient magic of the Shadow Games locked in them for the use to protect Khemet. The Millennium Stone in the village of Kul Elna is the origin and resting place of the seven items."

Atem nodded before running a hand through his hair. "There is something your books are missing, something deadly and that will probably make you hate me."

A cold shiver ran down the teen's spine as he stared at Atem in worry. "What is it?"

Atem glanced at Heba in worry before standing from his chair and turning away from the teen, almost as if he didn't want to see what Heba's reaction was going to be. "Kul Elna is also where Akhenaden sacrificed ninety-nine souls, in order to create them…"

A gasped escaped Heba as the words rang around his head and Atem squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears falling down his tanned cheeks.

"Y-You m-mean y-you s-sacrificed y-your o-own p-people f-for p-power?" The worlds flew from his mouth in a stutter.

Atem could only manage to nod his head in response.

Heba felt an unimaginable amount of grief and horror wash over him. He slapped a hand over his mouth as he felt as if he was going to get sick. He stood from the chair, turned around and ran from the library. Throwing the doors open and rushing to the first outdoor place he saw, the garden.

Once outside the teen fell to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks. His hands gripping the grass below him as everything Atem told him washed over him. 'H-he killed people, his own people, for power!? What type of person does that!?' More tears fell down his tanned cheeks as he thought on this. 'Those people were innocent! They probably had families!'

So lost in thought Heba didn't realize that someone had walked up behind him until there was a hand on his shoulder. Flinching at the touch Heba snapped his head up to the person. He was a man, with long white hair that seemed to spike up slightly. Heba was oddly reminded of his friend Ryou but he looked like a darker version of his innocent friend.

The man's brows furrowed in confusion and he leaned back, placing his hands on his hips. "Why are you crying? What did that idiot Pharaoh do?"

Heba swallowed thickly and moved so that he could wrap his arms around his legs, before he laid his forehead against them. "H-He t-told me h-how the m-mi-millennium I-items w-were m-made."

There was a moment of silence between them causing Heba to look up to the man. He had a pained expression on his face. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes before the other man sighed and shook his head, extending a hand to Heba. "Come with me, I am going to explain something to you."

Heba contemplated this for a moment before nodding and placing his hand in the others. He pulled Heba off the ground before letting the teens hand go.

"My name is Bakura, and I am the last survivor of Kul Elna."

Heba just stared at the man in shock before Bakura turned his back to the teen and started walking away. "Keep up. I don't have all day to explain this to you."

Heba nodded before he ran over to Bakura so he could walk next to him. He felt bad for the man, he was there when everything happened, and he must have watched his own family and people get murdered.

"Let me guess, you were crying because what happened to us was sick? Wrong? Unjustified? Cruel?"

Heba looked away and nodded his head. Bakura watched this, taking in every movement the teen made. "I won't lie; it is all of those things and more. At the time I was a child about 12-" Heba flinched at that. "-I had been playing outside when I saw Akhenaden and a few of the other priest storm into our town. Being I was a child and curious by nature, I followed them down to the room where the millennium stone is now. I was forced to watch as my family and friends were killed and their bodily components used to create the seven Millennium Items."

Heba watched as Bakura turned away from him and clenched his fists tightly. He could tell Bakura was trying to control his grief and anger. He was about to speak when the man continued.

"However, what I didn't know was that Aknamkanon, Atem's father, had no idea that our village needed to be burnt and the sacrifices were required to create the items. The man told me himself he would never have approved of it if he did." Bakura stopped walking at that moment and clenched his fists even tighter. "I spent a good amount of time hating the Pharaoh and Atem for what they did to our family when it was all that damned Akhenaden's fault!" At that moment Bakura turned and punched the wall of the palace. Heba backed up slightly, afraid of all the anger in the pale man.

"Atem is my cousin. I am related to Aknamkanon, Amara, Atem, and even that damned Akhenaden. Do you know what that means? It means that Akhenaden murdered his own family!"

Heba flinched and his eyes widened in horror at what he was just told. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He was in complete shock. What happened was not Atem's fault, and it wasn't Aknamkanon's either. It was Akhenaden's. Finally finding his voice he managed to speak. "Wh-what happened? What happened when Aknamkanon found out the truth?"

Bakura pushed off of the wall and turned fully to Heba. "We were cursed. The souls of Kul Elna were never meant to be tampered with."

At that moment Heba remembered what Atem had said earlier. _We tampered with things that should never be tampered with._

'He said _things_… they tampered with more than alchemy then?' Heba tilted his head at Bakura. "What happened Bakura?"

Bakura sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "The souls of Kul Elna put all of their remaining power together and placed a curse on all of the people of Khemet-"

"-The curse of the moon." Heba interrupted remembering the name of the book Atem had handed him.

Bakura nodded before continuing. "The curse is that we are werewolves." He stated as he watched Heba's eyes widened in realization. "It took them about 6 years to get enough energy to place the curse on us. I was 18 at the time it actually took effect. Once the curse was activated though, all the people of Khemet were forced into the new dimension, the millennial dimension. When we arrived here all of Khemet fallowed us. What you guys have in the earth dimension is merely a replica. A copy created so that the earth people don't get suspicious."

"What happened to Kul Elna? What happened to Akhenaden?" Heba asked carefully not wanting Bakura to go into another rage again.

"Once Aknamkanon knew what happened, Akhenaden was put to dead. I actually spent the 6 years they were trying to get the curse to work, trying to get revenge for what happened to my people. After the curse took effect, Aknamkanon easily had me captured and forced me to listen. We then came to an agreement. He restored Kul Elna to the way it once was, and placed a shrine there. People actually now live there and Kul Elna is in great prosperity."

A dark shadow then came over Bakura's face as he sighed lightly. "However that idiot Pharaoh and his father have never forgiven themselves. You saw it didn't you? How Atem became so depressed and dark when he spoke of what happened?"

Heba thought back to what happened when Atem told him what happened in Kul Elna. He then nodded his head and Bakura continued.

"He has to wear the millennium puzzle, like I wear the ring, Seto carries the Scales, Marik carries the rod, Ishizu wears the tauk, Shada carries the key and Mahad carries the eye. Each item is a constant reminder of the ninety-nine lives they took that day. And everyday Atem is reminded of what happened."

"He blames himself." Came Heba's quiet response as everything dawned on him at once. Bakura simply nodded his head.

Heba sighed and looked over his shoulder in the direction of the library where Atem was. He had to go back, he had to go back and talk to Atem. Quickly Heba walked over to Bakura and wrapped his arms around the man's waist to pull him into a hug.

Bakura's eyes widened at this and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders trying to push him off. "Ah! Get off of me!"

Heba simply laughed and hugged him tighter. "Thank you Bakura and I am really sorry about what happened to you."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Ya, Ya whatever. Just get off and go back to his royal highass!"

Heba nodded at let go of Bakura, turning on his heal and running back to the library. He realized now that he shouldn't have run out of there without know what exactly had happened. Shaking his head and stopping in front of the library he took a deep breath before walking back into the room. He frowned when he saw Atem sitting back at the desk, his head in his hands. Walking over to the man quietly he snaked his arms around Atem's neck and pulled him into his arms, Atem's head resting on his chest.

Atem stiffened at the sudden embrace but allowed himself to relax slightly. He had heard Heba come in and smelled his scent, but this was the last thing he was expecting from the teen. "Heba, what are you-"

"-Bakura explained it all to me." He cut in and looked down to that tri-colored head. "It's not your fault Atem. You and Aknamkanon had no idea what he was going to do. On top of that you were only 12 years old."

Atem pulled away carefully, not wanting to use too much force and hurt the teen. "That doesn't condone what happened. We should have known! We should have suspected something looked deeper into what it was Akhenaden wanted to do!"

Heba sighed and kneeled next to Atem, causing the man to look over to him.

"You need to stop blaming yourself. You and your father thought what Akhenaden was telling you was true, thought that you were doing something that was going to help your people."

Atem looked away and Heba sighed. He knew he was not going to be able to change Atem's mind, at least not yet. Atem was still dealing with what happened and it was going to take a bit more to show him it wasn't his fault. Also the curse the people of Kul Elna put on them didn't help. Atem saw it as revenge for what Akhenaden did. He probably thought they deserved this curse.

"Heba please sit back in the seat. There is still more I have to tell you."

The teen nodded and walked back over to the chair he was in before and sat back down. "What is it you still have to tell me Atem?"

Atem adjusted the papers in front of him, as if trying to distract himself. "Heba…" He took a deep breath and looked up to the teen. "You can't leave here."

Heba stared at Atem for a moment. Waiting for him to say it was a joke or something. When the man didn't, his jaw dropped and he stood up. Slamming his hands on the desk Atem was sitting at. "Y-You can't keep me here!"

Atem sighed and shook his head. "I can Heba and I have to. You know too much. I won't put my people's lives in danger."

Heba stumbled back, clenching his fists tightly as tears started to stream down his cheeks again. He was trapped here. He wouldn't see his family or friends ever again. "T-This isn't fair. I didn't ask to come here!" He sobbed out and backed up a bit more when Atem stood from his desk.

"Heba I'm s-"

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I want to go home."He wrapped his arms around himself as if he was trying to hold himself together.

Atem sighed, feeling terrible about having to do this to the small teen but he had to do what was best for his people. He walked around the desk and over to Heba. "Follow me, I'll show you to the room you will be using."

Heba nodded reluctantly. At this point he just wanted to be away from everything. He fallowed Atem out the door and around a few corridors till the man stopped and turned to him. "My room is just down the hall and Yami's is across from it. If you ever need anything, don't fear to come get one of us."

Heba sniffled and nodded his head, sending a ping of guilt into Atem again before the man sighed and unlocked the door. He opened it and Heba wasted no time in going inside and shutting the door on Atem.

He ran over to the bed and threw himself onto it, pulling a pillow close and burying his face into it as he sobbed heavily. He couldn't believe he was going to be stuck here! 'I'm sorry Yugi, Jii-chan.'

After a good hour or so of crying his eyes started to feel heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

0o0Earth Realm0o0

A teen that looked just like Heba, but with pale skin, ran through the corridors of Domino high school. He had woken up that morning with his twin missing. At first he thought that Heba had just left for school early but was now in a panic when he was proven wrong.

He skidded to a stop in front of Heba's locker and placed his hands against it, leaning on it as he tried to catch his breath. "Heba…. Where are you?"

"YUGI!"

The teen, called Yugi, turned to the voice that called for him. "Joey."

"Hey bud what's up? You look like you have seen a werewolf." He joked only to stumble back when the teen latched himself onto his friend and started to sob heavily into the males chest. Joey frowned and wrapped his arms Yugi, rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Yug, what happened?"

"H-Heba i-is mi-missing." He sobbed into the man's chest causing Joey to gasp slightly and pull Yugi closer.

"Don't worry Yug. We will find him. Come on, let's get the others and ditch this place to search for him."

Yugi nodded and Joey took his hand before pulling Yugi toward where they usually met everyone else.

-TBC-

* * *

Inu: -hums- That's a lot of information for poor Heba to take in. And now the hunt is on! Will Yugi and the others find Heba?

Yugi: -pouts- I think that obvious.

Inu: Shut up Yugi!

Heba: Review~ feed the authoress~

Inu: Till next time~


	4. Finding Heba

Chapter 4- Finding Heba

"WHAT!?"

Yugi flinched at that outburst from his friends.

After Joey dragged Yugi off, they had easily found there other friends under the sakura tree by the school. As soon as they found them Joey told them that Heba was missing. Needless to say, they were just shocked and confused as Yugi was.

"Yugi, when was the last time you saw Heba?"

Yugi turned to the boy who spoke. He had pale skin and long snow white hair. "Last night before we went to bed. I woke up this morning and he was gone I thought maybe he just left for school early but, when I got here I couldn't find him."

"What do you think Ryou?"

Ryou bite his bottom lip slightly before turning to the teen next to him. He had sun kissed skin, clearly of Egyptian heritage, and had long dirty blond hair. "I think Heba went and got himself into some trouble. Malik, you have some ability to be able predict the future-"

"-I cannot!" The blond interrupted.

Ryou rolled his eyes slightly at that. "It's in the Ishtar blood, just except it already! Ishizu did!"

As soon as the words left his mouth the teen felt terrible. He watched Malik turn his head away and glared down at the ground.

Ishizu was Malik's sister. It was well known that she had a remarkable ability to say something to someone about their future, and have it become true. Malik had a similar ability but he didn't believe in it.

Ishizu had gone missing when Malik and her were camping one summer. Malik was only 14 at the time. The cops searched for his sister for two years before they gave up. They told Malik that she was most likely dead. Malik still had yet to give up though, he knew his sister and he knew that she was a fighter. He had a feeling that she was alive, safe, alright and that was enough to keep him happy.

"Malik... I am s-"

"-its fine Ryou. I know Ishizu is alright. I don't know how I know, but I know she is. I will see her again someday, and when I do. She is getting one hell of a verbal lashing."

'After you hug her to death.' Yugi thought before he sighed and turned to his tanned friend. "Malik, I am asking you, please, give us one prediction on where you think Heba could be."

Malik sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. But I there is no guarantee that I will be right. Ishizu was the one who was always right, not me."

Yugi nodded and Malik closed his eyes, taking deep relaxing breaths. After a few moments the Egyptians eyes opened and he looked to Yugi. "He's somewhere safe, but he's terrified."

"What sense does that make Malik?!" Joey snapped feeling frustrated with this whole situation.

"I know it doesn't make sense but that is what I felt! Look, I'm not Ishizu I cannot predict the future!" Malik snapped back causing Joey to turn away and look down to the ground.

Ryou sighed and shook his head, he was about to say something when Yugi beat him to it.

"Guys, I know this is hard and we are all frustrated with the situation... but lashing out at each other is not going to help anything. We need to work together on this, as a team, or were never going to find my brother."

They nodded their heads in unison and Ryou turned to Yugi. "What do you think we should do?"

Yugi bit his bottom lip in thought for a moment, thinking on Malik's words. He knew his brother was safe, he could feel it, but safe where? The teen stood up and started to pace slightly. "I guess we could start by checking all the areas he likes to hang out at. There is the museum, Duel Avenue, the library, the forest..." Yugi wandered off as he listed all the places his brother would hang out.

"Yugi wait."

Yugi stopped his rant and turned toward Malik. "I walk past the museum on my way to school; it's not open till nine. It would be impossible for Heba to be there."

"I live on Duel Avenue, I would have seen him or heard him if he was in a duel." Ryou added causing Yugi to sigh.

"And I hate to be a burden of bad news but the library, is not open till noon." Joey said and everyone turned to him with confused looks.

"Joey... How do you know that? We didn't think you would step foot in a library... even if your life depended on it..." Malik mumbled the last part and Joey growled at him.

"Oi! I can go to a library... they have good books on duel monsters in there. If I want to get better I need to brush up on my knowledge."

Yugi giggled lightly before shaking his head and turning toward the entrance of the school. "Come on that leaves the forest."

The group nodded their heads and stood up following there smaller friend out of the school and down the path toward the forest.

0o0Millenial Realm0o0

Atem sat on his throne, listening to the court bicker over menial things that he didn't really care about. Marik and Bakura were arguing over whose turn it was to go into the forest and check if there were any humans coming. Ishizu was arguing with Mahad over whose turn it was to watch their daughter Isis. Shada and Seto were just sitting back and watching this.

Hearing a sigh come from next to him, Atem looked over to his brother. He couldn't help but chucking when he saw his twins eye twitch in annoyance. Unlike him, Yami had little patients for things like this.

Having enough Yami stood up and glared at the group.

"ENOUGH!"

The bickering silenced and all eyes turned to him. "Marik, Bakura! I will go to the forest and check things out. It gets me away from all of you." He mumbled the last part before walking down from the throne and heading toward the gate that lead to the earth realm.

"Yami wait!"

Yami slowed his pace down as he waited for Atem to catch up to him. Once his twin was next to him he looked over and tilted his head slightly. "What is it Atem?"

Atem sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "What do you think I should do about Heba? He hasn't come out of his room all day, not even to eat breakfast..." He drifted off slightly as he thought of this morning. He had knocked on the door and asked Heba to come out for breakfast. All he got in response was the boy yelling at him to go away and leave him alone.

"What do you expect from him Atem? He's a prisoner here." Yami sighed and shook his head. Atem could be a real idiot sometimes.

Snapping his head to his brother at the word 'prisoner' he growled slightly. "Heba is not a prisoner!"

Yami stopped dead in his tracts and turned to Atem. "Really Atem? Really?! You are keeping him here against his will! He can't see his friends or family ever again! Face it Atem! Whether you want him to be or not he is a prisoner!"

Atem flinched and Yami stormed off frustrated more now than ever. He stormed out of the palace gates and made his way up the hill to where the arch was that led to the earth realm. That of course was not the only place the gate was connected to. The gate led them to every realm. But the only one they worried about people finding them was the Earth Realm, and that was because they were the only realm that didn't know about monsters and how to work their own arch.

The Earth Realm used to have several gates, but over time they were destroyed. Now to their knowledge there was only the one located in Domino Japan.

Once Yami reached the gate he closed his eyes and transformed into his wolf form. Once it was done he looked to the gate and let out a loud howl to activate it before stepping through it.

0o0Earth Realm0o0

Yugi and the others had reached the forest and took the path they knew Heba normally took. They had been walking around for about an hour and still had no luck in locating there small friend.

"Yugi... maybe he is n-" Malik stopped when there was a strong gust of wind. There was an eerie feeling that came with it, sending a shiver down the male's spine.

"Malik?" Yugi walked over to him and placed a hand on his friends shoulder, causing the teen to look down to him. He had a look of pure terror in his eyes that made Yugi start to panic slightly.

"I think we s-should leave..."

Yugi blinked in confusion and tilted his head to one side. "What's wrong? You were fine a moment a go."

"I just have a bad feeling Yugi. A really bad feeling."

"Says the one who claims not to be psychic." Joey mumbled and Malik snapped his head to him, glaring at the blond.

"I'M NOT KIDDING JOEY! This is serious."

At Malik's response the rest of the gang flinched and backed up slightly. The Egyptian was not usually like this. The last time they saw him like this was when his sister Ishizu went missing. Seeing him like this now, they knew he was serious.

"Alright Malik, take it easy, we will go." Yugi said slowly and calmly, not wanting to anger or stress his friend anymore then he already was. Malik nodded his head and turned, starting to leave the way they came.

About an hour later, the gang decided they were lost.

"Alright, what cheap magic trick is this?! We went back the way we came! We should have seen the entrance already!" Joey groaned, shaking his head.

Malik looked around a little uneasy. He knew something happened the second he felt that strong gust of wind. Now looking around, he had a feeling what it was. "It's almost as if... the forest is alive."

Ryou froze where he was and looked to the Egyptian. "You're kidding right Malik?"

"I wish I was." He mumbled in response and Joey and Yugi turned to him as well.

Joey sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright Malik, please go back to believing you're not psychic, everything was easier then!"

"I am not psychic! I am just saying what I see. We went back the way we came and yet it seems like the paths are different. It's just... it's like the forest is trying to lead us somewhere." He tried to explain but could still see that Joey didn't get it. Not that Malik expected him to.

Yugi ignored his bickering friends and started to walk ahead of them. If what Malik said was true... then maybe the forest was trying to lead them to where Heba was. He hoped that was the case, he really didn't want to end up walking into a trap.

"Yugi, where are you going?" He heard Ryou call to him but ignored his friend. If the forest was trying to lead him to Heba, then he knew he had to do this.

He stopped when he saw a path off to the side that seemed to lead up a hill. Blinking, he turned to it and started up it.

"Yugi this is dangerous, we don't know where it could be taking us." Ryou commented.

"Aw Ryou where is your sense of adventure? You're such a kill joy."

"I am not a kill joy! I just don't want to get into any trouble."

"Ryou it's us, we always manage to find some sort of trouble, might as well stop fighting it." Malik mumbled.

Yugi then stopped suddenly making his bickering friends stop and look down to the teen in confusion.

"Yug? What's wrong?"

Instead of answering Joey, Yugi just raised his hand and pointed in front of him. Following their small friends gaze they all looked up and then froze. A few feet in front of them stood a wolf in front of what looked like an arch.

The wolf cocked its head to the side when it looked to them. It stared at Yugi, its crimson eyes seeming to be searching his amethyst eyes for something.

"T-That's a w-wolf..." Joey stuttered in disbelief.

"Thank you captain obvious. Can you tell us something we don't already know?!" Malik snapped at Joey.

Joey opened his mouth to say something but Yugi stopped him.

"Guys enough! He doesn't look dangerous."

Everyone turned to Yugi with a look of disbelief and the teen slowly stepped forward, making his friends gasp and reached out to grab him and pull him back. Yugi simply batted their hands away and continued to take slow and carful steps toward the wolf.

The wolf tiled his head at the teen, as if amazed that he was actually walking over to him and curious as to why. Once Yugi was directly in front of him, he knelt down in front of this tri-colored haired wolf and smiled at him. "You're not going to hurt us are you?"

It was an indirect question but Yugi gasped when the wolf shook its head 'no'.

"D-did that wolf just a-answer you Y-Yugi?" Ryou stuttered in disbelief and Yugi nodded his head yes.

Finding this interesting, he decided to ask another, more personal question to see if the wolf really did understand. "Tell me Mr. Wolf, have you seen a teen that looks just like me but Egyptian? He's my brother and his name is Heba."

The wolf almost seemed uncertain for a moment before it nodded its head 'yes'. Yugi gasped, his eyes widening at the fact the wolf did answer and he knew about Heba. "Can you show me where he is? Please, I need to see my brother." He begged the wolf as his amethyst eyes started to fill with tears.

Yami sighed before looking to the arch behind him. He was going to regret this wasn't he? He looked back to Yugi and flinched when he saw the tears in those innocent eyes. How could anyone deny that boy anything when he gave such a look!?

Making his decision then, he looked back to the arch and let out a howl that echoed throughout the whole forest, making Yugi and the others flinch and cover their ears. The arch glowed with a white light and Yami stood, making his way toward it. He looked to the teens when they didn't move and then gestured with his head to follow him.

Yugi nodded in inderstanding and started to follow him as the others glanced to each other a bit unsure, however they were not about to let Yugi go alone, so with that they chased after the teen and the wolf.

0o0Millenial Realm0o0

Once they stepped out of the arch they all gasped. It was like a whole different world in here! They looked around a moment before noticing that the wolf was trying to get them to follow him. Nodding their heads they started to follow him.

"Oi Yami! What's with the brats? Don't we have enough humans here?"

Simultaneously all head looked over to the voice who spoke. Yugi blinked when he noticed the man looked like a darker version of Ryou. He knew Ryou noticed it as the teen gasped slightly and took a step back. Bakura looked over to him and blinked, obviously noticing the similarities he shared with the boy.

They shielded their eyes when a bright light suddenly shining next to them. Once it died down they looked over and gasped when suddenly there was a man, where the wolf was. Yugi noticed they looked almost exactly alike, but this man was taller and more masculine. Also where Yugi's eyes and hair tips were amethyst this man's were crimson.

"It's not my fault Bakura. There looking for Heba. The teen there-"He pointed to Yugi. "-Claims to be related to him."

Yugi's eyes twitched when the man said 'claims'. He looked to the one called Yami and glared. "I am not claiming anything! It's the truth! Heba is my twin brother."

Yami sighed and turned, walking away from them and toward the town. "We will see. Come with me, your brother is in the palace."

Yugi growled slightly as he followed the man. He didn't like the way Yami said 'brother'. He obviously didn't believe him. Couldn't the man see how much alike they looked! Besides the fact that Heba was Egyptian... that wasn't his fault though! Their mother was Japanese and their father was Egyptian.

Yugi stopped his internal rant when they walked into the palace and then over to two large doors. Yugi assumed since they were in a palace this was the throne room. At that thought, Yugi looked around and noticed this looked a lot like an Egyptian palace. 'Come to think of it, this whole place reminds me of ancient Egypt.'

The doors opened then and Yami led the group into the room.

Atem, who was at the throne again, looked up when the doors opened. He blinked in confusion when he saw more humans walk into his throne room. "Yami, what is the meaning of this?"

Yami sighed and walked up to the throne as he explained it to his brother. "There looking for He-"

"ISHIZU!?"

Yami blinked at the sudden interruption, causing his and Atem's attention to be drawn back down to the humans.

Malik had been looking around when his eyes landed onto the people who where were sitting off to the side at a table. He looked at each of them till his eyes landed on a woman with long black hair. He immediately recognized her and stared in disbelief till he was able to find his voice.

"ISHIZU!?"

At the shout of her name Ishizu looked up from the child in her lap and her eyes widened. "M-Malik."

Malik felt tears flow from his eyes as he ran over to the girl, his arms locking around the woman's neck as he pulled her to him in a tight hug. Mahad managed to reach his arms in-between them and grab the small child who was frightened at the boy's sudden tackle.

Ishizu smiled and wrapped her arms around Malik, hugging him back and trying to get him to calm down.

"Ishizu, do you know this boy?"

Ishizu looked up to Atem and nodded her head. "Pharaoh, this boy is my brother Malik."

At the word Pharaoh Yugi's eyes widened and he glanced back to Atem. That man was a pharaoh? And he thought it was just a coincident that he was in a place that resembled ancient Egypt so much.

Atem nodded his head in understanding and turned back to the rest of the humans. "And who are you all?"

Yugi was the first one to speak, stepping forward and bowing as he knew was custom in ancient Egypt. "My name is Yugi Moto. I am looking for my brother Heba."

Joey crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, this was all too confusing to him. "My name is Joey Wheeler, I am just here to make sure Yug doesn't get hurt and Heba is found."

Ryou rolled his eyes at Joey. At this rate, Joey was going to be the first one executed. Ryou stepped forward and followed Yugi's lead in bowing before the Pharaoh. "My name is Ryou Bakura. I am here for the same reason Joey is."

Atem sighed and stood up from the throne. "You may all stand."

Ryou and Yugi nodded before standing up and straightening there cloths.

Atem then continued. "As for why you are here, Heba is indeed here, though he has yet to come out of his room. Instead of summoning for him, it may be best if you go to him however..." His eyes drifted to Yugi. "...Only the twin may go. The rest of you will be shown to a room to use. Once Heba is more relaxed and less... emotional... the rest of you may go see him."

Yugi understood what Atem was doing. He was going to give him and Heba some time alone together. He smiled slightly at that and then sighed when Joey started arguing and disagreeing with Atem.

Seto growled and stood about to retaliate but Atem held his hand up to stop him.

Yugi turned to Joey and sighed. "Joey, I want to spend some time alone with Heba. Please, just agree to this and listen to the pharaoh."

Joey studied Yugi for a moment before sighing and nodding his head in agreement. "Fine Yug, but if something goes wrong scream for us. We don't know where we are or what those... things... are. I mean one moment that Yami guy was a wolf and then the next... he was a human."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "It's called a werewolf Joey."

"Werewolves are not real."Joey retaliated.

Yugi cocked a brow. "After everything you just saw..." He wandered off in disbelief that Joey still didn't believe. He shook his head at his friend. Sometimes, Yugi wondered what went through his friends head. But then he realized he really didn't want to know. Yugi looked back over to Atem and bowed. "Please show me where my brother is Pharaoh."

Atem nodded to him and then turned to Seto. "Seto show the blond-"

"MY NAME IS JOEY!"

"-Joey... to his room."

Seto groaned but nodded his head and started to walk away. "Come on mutt."

"I AM NOT A DOG!"

"You are sure loud like one." He mumbled.

The door closed and Atem turned to Bakura. "Bakura show..." He looked over to Ryou, not wanting to get yelled at again.

"Ryou." The boy supplied sheepishly.

"Ryou, to his room."

Bakura nodded and gestured to the teen to follow him and keep up.

Atem then looked to Ishizu once Bakura and Ryou were gone. "I assume you will want to take Malik to the healing room." Ishizu nodded and Atem walked over to Yugi, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and guiding him out of the room and down the hall. He didn't know what Yami was thinking when he brought the humans here, but so far it seemed to be a good thing.

Atem just hoped Yami knew that the teens won't be able to leave. They didn't want others led here, and Atem knew that Heba would tell the others everything.

-TBC-

* * *

Inu: Yay! Everyone is going to be reunited soon!

Yugi: You just love trapping them all in the same realm don't you?

Inu: -gives innocent look- Now I wonder how Ishizu is already there~

Heba and Yugi: You already know the answer to that!

Inu: -pouts- So what?

Heba: -rolls eyes- Stay tuned! More to come~

Yugi: Review please~


	5. Reunited

Inu: Next chapter is now up! Thank you to the five people who reviewed last chapter! winged sapphire wolf, Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san, jasono346 , samaurai and Nekoyasha12. -smiles- It means a lot to me. I obviously don't update this based on reviews. I never do that with any of my stories, so the reviews I do get mean a lot to me.

Since I have you here winged sapphire wolf I just want to say that I absolute love your stories. -giggles and smiles- It means a lot to me when you review my own stories. Your story 'Halloween Love' is my favorite one that you have written.

Anyway! On with the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Reunited

Atem had lead Yugi through the palace in such silence he had to look over his shoulder occasionally, making sure that the teen was still there and keeping up. He was shocked slightly that Yugi didn't bombard him with questions. He assumed it was because the teen was more preoccupied with worrying about his brother then the fact that he was in a world that was not even supposed to exist.

Atem finally stopped before a door that Yugi assumed was the room his twin had locked himself in. The pharaoh fetched a key out of his pocked and slipped in into the lock on the door. Yugi tilted his head at this. "They didn't have locks in ancient Egypt..." He mumbled a little more confused now.

A smirk made its way onto the pharaoh's face as he unlocked the door and pulled the key back out. "Being alive for as long as we have been, you tend to adapt something from the world around you. Also..." He turned to the teen. "...Please refer to this place as Khemet, not ancient Egypt."

Yugi's eyes widened and he went to respond but Atem was already holding his hand up to silence him. "Question's can be saved for later, you need to get to your brother. My room is down the hall if you need me and Yami's room is across from me. Good luck little one."

With that Atem turned and left leaving Yugi confused and wondering just where exactly he was. 'Khemet... fell... years ago.' Shaking his head to clear his confusion he turned to the room where Heba was supposed to be in. Figuring knocking would do little to no good since Heba wouldn't believe he was actually there, he grasped the door knob, turned it slowly and poked his head inside.

Heba was sprawled out on his bed, his head buried into the pillow and his body shaking slightly from his quiet sobs. Yugi sighed lightly and walked over to the bed quietly as to not frighten his brother. The teen eased himself onto the bed and looked to his brother with sad eyes.

There was a light groan from Heba and a mumble of what sounded like, "Go. Away. Atem."

Yugi smiled lightly and placed a hand on his brother's back, making the other teen go stiff at the touch. "I go all the way to a different world to find you and that's the welcome I get?" He teased playfully.

Heba gasped and flipped himself over, sitting up on the bed and looking to Yugi wide eyed. Yugi flinched at the blood shot and tired eyes of his brother. He didn't even want to know how long Heba had been crying for. Hell he hadn't even seen his brother cry since their parent's funeral when they were 10. Heba was always the stronger of them, so seeing him cry was odd and drove a knife through his heart.

"Y-Yu-Yugi?" Heba asked as if he didn't believe Yugi was actually there. He raised a quivering hand and moved it to his brother's cheek, placing it on Yugi's cheek and caressing the skin there. Once realizing he was actually there Heba snapped his hand back, eyes widening. "H-h-h-how?"

Yugi giggled lightly and shook his head before jumping into the long explanation on how he got here.

0o0Malik and Ishizu0o0

Ishizu had finally gotten Malik to let her go, Marik having to actually pull the teen off of her. She then led her brother to the healing chambers where she sat Malik on one of the beds. Of course the second they were alone he started to bombard her with question after question.

"Where were you? What happened all those years ago? What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

He stopped when the priestess held her hand up, asking him to be silent and let her talk. "Malik, if you calm down I promise I will give you the answers you seek."

"They told me you were dead Ishizu. D.E.A.D!" His eyes once again filled with tears and they slowly slipped from his eyes, sliding down his tanned cheeks.

Ishizu sighed and gave him a sympathetic look, reaching a hand over to wipe away his tears. "I know brother, but I am sure you knew I was still alive and safe. You always were very perceptive."

Malik's mouth twitch in a half smile and she smiled at that, removing her hand and sitting back in her chair. "Malik you have to understand that everything I am about to tell you, is very hard to believe..." She wandered off and Malik let out a sigh.

"Ishizu, I grew up with you telling me nonsense. Including the fact that you claim that in a past life you were a priestess on the pharaoh's court, I was dating a priest, Ryou was dating a priest, Joey was dating a priest, Heba was married to a pharaoh and Yugi was married to a prince. Anything you tell me will no longer be a surprise."

Ishizu cocked a brow at the small rant before sighing and running a hand through her hair. "That was not a lie. I told you the story behind it. Heba in the past was not married to pharaoh Atem but arranged to marry him. The same with Yugi. It was a pact that their father, King Shimon of Japan came up with. When Atem turned 18 the marriage would take place, however, the incident with the millennium items prevented that from ever happening."

She took a deep breath before continuing the story, not noticing how bored and uninterested Malik was with all of this. "You, Ryou, and Joey met Marik, Bakura and Seto when you came with Yugi and Heba to meet there betrothed. You guys instantly hit it off. Pharaoh Aknamkanon and Shimon noticed how much you three seemed to like each other and decided to do something to help. They changed the arrangement and made it so that there nephews would also be engaged to each other-"

"Nephews? Are you saying me, Yugi, Heba, Ryou and Joey are related?"

"In the past you were. Just like Bakura, Marik, Seto, Yami and Atem are related." She stated and Malik gave a confused look.

"That doesn't make sense you are my sister. If you were back then you couldn't have been a member of the pharaoh's court." Malik stated matter-of-factly.

Ishizu shook her head. "I was not related to you back then Malik. I know the process of reincarnation can be complicated and confusing." She added the last part seeing the look Malik gave her. "Anyway, you guys hung out a lot, staying for several weeks at either ones palace. But..." She wandered off taking a deep breath before continuing. "Then the incident with the millennium items happened. This brings me to how I ended up here..."

Malik raised a brow at this. "What do you mean? The millennium items incident happened over 5000 years ago." He had known what happened with the items, or what Ishizu had told him before she vanished.

"Malik there is something I didn't tell you about what happened with the items. Six years after the items were made, the spirits casted a curse on Khemet."

"Curse? Like an actually curse?" Malik questioned, seeing this conversation getting more and more weird.

Ishizu nodded before continuing. "It's called 'the curse of the moon' It causes everyone in Khemet to become... well... werewolves."

Malik sat there as silence filled the room after Ishizu finished her statement. He searched his sister's eyes for any sign of joking, but couldn't find anything. She actually believed everything she just said. Slowly he blinked and leaned back on the bed, running a hand though his blond hair. "Ishizu did living here cause you to lose your mind? I mean if they were actually cursed why were you not effected and trapped here to?"

She laughed a bit and shook her head, smiling to her brother. "No it didn't. And the curse didn't effect me because I died before it took place. Now listen there is still more I have to tell you, including how I ended up here."

Malik nodded his head and opened his mind so that he could try to understand what is going on.

"Four years ago when I disappeared. I was... for less of a better choice of words... kidnapped."

Malik gasped and Ishizu sighed as he started to scream and demand answers on who was responsible. She shook her head before trying to calm her brother down so she could continue her story on what happened.

0o0Heba and Yugi0o0

Heba and Yugi had gone though there stories, each telling the other how they ended up there and Heba filling Yugi in on everything that Atem and Bakura told him. Needless to say, Yugi was stunned silent and completely shocked. Everything he thought was true was apparently untrue.

"S-so... wh-what?" Yugi finally managed to stutter out, still slightly shell shocked.

"Ya... that was pretty much my response." Heba mumbled before flopping down onto the bed and sighing, running a hand through his tri-colored locks.

"S-so... we can n-never leave here?" Yugi looked over to his brother wide eyed and with tears glistening in his eyes.

Heba nodded sadly, feeling terrible for his twin, Ryou, Malik and Joey.

"Ho-how is that fair!? What are we going to do Heba!? We will never see Jii-chan again..." The tears finally fell as Yugi broke down into heavy sobs.

Heba sat up and wrapped his arms around his twin, bringing him into his arms. Yugi's head rested on his chest as Heba rubbed circles on the teens back, trying to help him calm down. "I am sorry Yugi. So very very sorry."

Yugi mumbled that it wasn't his fault as he continued to sob into his brother's chest.

Somewhere though, deep down in the teens, they knew that this was not completely a bad thing.

0o0Ishizu and Malik0o0

Finally getting Malik to calm down she smiled and went on with her story, knowing that Malik was probably not going to like how this continued.

"I was kidnapped by a few hunters who were after the artifacts that we had hidden in the museum. The ones that were going to be placed on display later. While they were trying to get the information out of me on how to get into the museum and where they were, a wolf broke into the room they were holding me in and attacked them. He rescued me and brought me back here where Pharaoh Atem told me everything. He then broke it to me that I could never leave, but honestly, I didn't want to."

Malik listened carefully, taking in every detail she said but the last words she spoke, made anger course though his veins. "You didn't want to leave? Why!? Didn't you ever consider what happened to me!? What your disappearance did to me!?"

Ishizu sighed and looked to her brother sadly. She had considered that. She always did, every day that went by she worried about her brother. "I did Malik. But you also have to remember that I have all my memories of my past life as Priestess Isis. The one who saved me was my husband Mahad."

The word rang around Malik's head as everything slowly clicked into place. Ishizu's past memories, Isis being married to Mahad in the past, Ishizu obviously married to Mahad now, the kid on his lap before that looked oddly like his sister... "Sweet Ra... You fell in love with him... and that kid from before-"

"-Isis. She is my daughter." Ishizu cut in making Malik's eyes widen even more. He placed a hand to his forehead as everything came crashing down on him.

"I-I'm an u-uncle..." He stuttered out in shock.

"Not just that Malik but... Mahad changed me. I am a werewolf as well as Isis."

Malik snapped his head back up to Ishizu, staring at her wide eyed. "P-Please t-tell me y-you're kidding?"

Ishizu shook her head and to prove her point, stood up and let the white light engulf her as she slowly changed into her wolf form. Malik shielded his eyes from the light before looking back after it died down only to freeze in shock. He stared at the large wolf with jet black fur that was a dark as the midnight sky.

He watched her for a moment before Ishizu changed back into her human form and sat back down in the chair, Malik still staring at her wide eyed and jaw on the floor.

Ishizu laughed at her brother's reaction only causing him to pick his jaw up and glare at his sister. "What is amusing about this Ishizu!?"

The priestess sighed and shook his head before reaching over and placing a clam hand on her brother's shoulder. "Please relax Malik. I can assure you this is not as bad as it seems."

Malik sighed and looked down at the ground, feeling his anger subside as he asked the one question that would actually make this okay. "Are you happy?"

Ishizu looked taken back by the question. "What?"

Malik looked back up, his eyes connecting with his sisters as he studied her and asked his question again. "Are you happy, Ishizu?"

A smiled graced the woman's lips as she nodded her head, knowing that she really was happy here. "I am Malik. I really am."

Seeing nothing but the truth in her words he smiled back, nodding his head to this. If Ishizu was happy, then he was more than glad that this happened to her. Not only had she found her true love, but she also had a kid with him. "Then I am happy for you sister."

"Malik, I hate to say this. But you and the others. You are not going to be able to leave." She looked down to the ground at this, feeling terrible for having to trap her brother here.

Malik cocked a brow at this. "I doubt the others are going to be okay with this but did you honestly think that after finding you and learning I am an uncle that I would actually have left?"

"No I guess not." She laughed lightly at this before standing and offering a hand to her brother. He gladly took it and she pulled him off the bed before letting his hand go.

"I assume you want to go and check on Heba and Yugi? There probably both upset, Heba most likely having told Yugi everything."

Malik nodded to this and Ishizu started to lead him out of the room and down the hall to where the two teens were.

0o0Heba and Yugi0o0

Yugi had finally managed to calm down and was now just lying on the bed next to his brother. Both had no idea what they were going to do. They knew they were stuck here and were unsure how exactly they were going to escape.

At that moment there was a knock on the door, causing both teens to jump half a feet in the air before sighing when they heard Malik call to the two of them though the door.

"Heba? Yugi? Are you in there?"

"Ya Malik and the door is unlocked so just come in."

A second later the door opened and Malik walked in, Ishizu right behind him. Yugi and Heba had grown up with the two. Even when he and Ishizu lived in Egypt for a portion of their life the twins knew them, their parents having them visit there family that lived there. However their father's family never liked them since they were half Japanese. Being the case the twins spent most of their time in Egypt staying with Ishizu and Malik.

"Ishizu, it's great to see you again. I have to admit; when I first saw you I didn't recognize you. Not until Malik practically smacked it in my face who you were." Heba commented causing the woman to smile.

"It's alright Heba. I didn't expect you to. I was 19 and you were 14 the last time you saw me." She pointed out and Heba smiled more.

She then turned her attention to the other twin who was openly gaping at her. "Yugi, it's nice to see you."

Yugi nodded before snapping himself out of his trance and smiled. "It's been a while Ishizu. Never in my life did I expect to see you here."

She smiled and nodded in understanding before turning to Malik. "Brother I have to go find Mahad and Isis. I will see you later."

Malik nodded in understanding, watching her leave before looking back to the two teens on the bed who were currently giving him a confused look. "Mahad? Isis? What is going on Malik?"

The Egyptian sighed before running a hand though his hair. "Guys I have a lot to tell you, and I would rather explain it all at once. Where are Ryou and Joey?"

Heba sighed and climbed off of the bed before motioning for the others to follow him. He walked out the door and turned to the guard that was standing near Pharaoh Atem's door. "Sir?" The guard turned to him. "Can you tell me where the other two humans are?"

Being told to respect the guest in the palace the man put his hatred for humans aside and nodded his head. "Yes sir I do. Would you like me to fetch them for you?"

Heba looked to Yugi and Malik who nodded their heads. "Yes and can you bring them to the living room?"

The guard blinked slowly before tilting his head, showing he had no idea what Heba just said. Yugi and Malik facepalmed at Heba. "Remind me again how you survived in Egypt Heba?" Malik mumbled out before stepping forward and turning to the guard. "Please excause my idiot friend-"

"HEY!"

"-He is a little slow. He meant can you bring them to the lounge."

The guard nodded his head before turning and leaving to collect the other two humans as Malik lead Heba and Yugi though the palace to the lounge.

"Malik out of curiosity? How do you know where the lounge is?"

"Have you met my sister? I know pretty much everything there is to know about this place and Khemet. That is why we all need to talk. There are something's I need to tell you." Malik continued to lead them though the palace, Heba and Yugi giving worried glances to the male, scared about what it what that Malik seemed to be so serious about having to tell them about.

They soon reached the lounge and Malik opened the doors, not to shocked it was completely empty though he had expected there to be a few servants in there. He walked over to the couch and gestured for the others to sit down.

Once they were all situated the doors opened again, the guard leading Ryou and Joey into the room. Their eyes immediately landed on Heba and the two teens ran over, latching onto their small friend and hugging him close.

"HEBA! I am so glad that you are alright!" Joey mumbled, ruffling Heba's hair as he tried to bat the man's hand away.

"JOEY! For the love of Ra! Get off of me!"

"We were so worried about you!" Ryou spoke up next, letting go of Heba and walking over to the other couch and sitting down.

Heba smiled to him as he managed to push Joey off, who at the action pouted and walked over to the couch, flopping down next to Ryou. "I know you guys were. Thank you for coming to find me."

"Guys."

All eyes then turned to Malik who had a serious look on his face. "I know we are all happy to be here and see Heba but, I need to talk to you all about something serious."

The gang swallowed thickly, not liking how serious Malik seemed. Knowing that when he was like this and not his usual fun loving obnoxious self, it was very vital that they listen.

"Alright Malik, what is it?" Yugi asked gently.

Malik swallowed thickly and took a deep breath before he spoke. "We all knew Atem, Yami, Bakura, Marik and Seto in a past life and I have a feeling that now that we saw them again in this life, that it is not a coincidence."

-TBC-

* * *

Inu: This story is so much more easy to write. -hums- Wonder why that is. -shrugs- Oh well. I enjoy writing this one so that's a good this. -smirks-

Heba: -shivers- I have a bad feeling. You are going to make our lives hell aren't you?

Inu: -gives innocent look- Why would I do that? Just because I love angst and drama and... -wanders off-

Yugi: Oh ya. She is going to make our lives there hard.

Inu: ANYWAY! -smiles- I hope you like this so far.

Yugi: Review-

Heba: -Please!


	6. Past and Future

Inu: My Oc Mizuki is in this chapter and Ai is mentioned. I own all rights to them. However I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6- Past and Future

The gang froze at the words that left Malik's mouth and stared at him with looks of confusion and disbelief. The words seemed to just float in the air the others waiting for him to say it was a joke, a lie, but Malik held his ground. Looking at everyone with such a serious expression, they knew he wasn't joking or messing with them.

Slowly Joey was the first one to come over his shock. He slowly rose from his chair and walked over to Malik, wrapping an arm around the teen and giving him a look of disbelief. "You were alone with your sister for only about 2 hours, and she managed to get inside your head. Seriously Malik? Why did you let her get inside your head!?"

Malik growled and roughly shoved Joey's arm off of his neck before casting a glare at the blond. "Joseph Wheeler! I. Am. Serious!" The blond stood up and roughly shoved Joey back into his seat before he started to pace slightly. "I'll be the first one to admit that I did not believe her. I thought it was some sick joke. But then I realized something. The whole reason Ishizu knows ancient Egypt so well, can speak the language and read it without having to study it as long and hard as other people, she remembers. She remembers her whole life as Priestess Isis." He stopped pacing and turned back to look at his wide-eyed friends. "She has _lived_ it. That's how she knows it."

Stunning his friends into silence once again, Malik sighed and dropped back into his seat. He placed his head in his hands and took deep calming breaths.

Yugi was the first one to recover this time after seeing Malik's distressed form. A frown merited his face at this before a sigh escaped his lips, catching Malik's attention.

"Yugi-" He started.

"-Don't Malik. It was a sigh of frustration, not disbelief. Why don't you tell us the story Malik? How did we meet them? What were we to them? What happened exactly?" Yugi tried to keep himself as calm as possible when he asked this. His friends were scared, he was scared, but if Malik was this sure… then the least they could do was listen.

"I honestly don't know. Ishizu does-"

"-And I would be more than happy to tell you who can tell you, if you all are willing to listen."

All heads turned to the entrance of the lounge where Ishizu stood with a man next to her and a child in her arms. The man next to her was tall with a head dress that covered his hair. His eyes were a light blue-purple color. The child on Ishizu's arms looked about a few months old. She had back hair and blue-purple eyes.

Malik blinked, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and biting it nervously. "Ishizu… is that-"

She nodded her head, making Malik stop mid-sentence. "Malik this is my husband Mahad and our daughter, Isis."

Ishizu walked over to Malik and held the little girl out to him. He seemed to hesitate for a second, seeming to have an internal debate with himself, before taking the small child from his sister and cradled her in his arms. She fidgeted for a moment before relaxing in Malik's arms and falling fast asleep.

"I would say she likes you Malik." Ishizu joked.

Malik smiled and chuckled lightly before looking up to his sister. "I would hope so I am her uncle." The teen then sighed and looked to his sister seriously. "It's time you told us Ishizu, what happened in the past."

Ishizu sighed and shook her head before looking to her brother seriously. "I cannot tell you everything. But I know who can."

Yugi blinked in confusion at this and tilted his head at Ishizu. "Who can tell us? What do you mean?"

"The agreement between King Shimon and Pharaoh Aknamkanon. Only one of them would know about it, and only one of them is still alive." Mahad answered, looking to Yugi seriously.

Yugi was trying to understand his words when his twin gasped, causing him to look over to him in confusion. "He-"

"-Pharaoh Aknamkanon. At- Pharaoh Atem told me he is still alive." Heba caught himself knowing that saying the Pharaoh's name without his title was a death sentence.

Ishizu nodded before walking over to another priest who was walking past the door. She caught his attention and asking him to fetch the older pharaoh. The man nodded his head and disappeared.

The priestess walked back into the room then and took a seat next to her brother. "While we wait for them, how about I clear up how I got here for the ones who don't know?"

The group nodded and Ishizu began the tale she had already told Malik. Leaving out there past lives, she figured Aknamkanon would clear that up.

0o0Pharaoh0o0

The priest made his way through the hall and toward the Pharaoh's chambers. He had agreed to the Priestesses request because he was already on his way to the Pharaoh's chambers. He wanted to talk to him about the humans and see if he was going to talk to his son about them.

Once the man reached the chambers he knocked on the door and waited for permission to come on.

"Enter!"

Once getting the permission he needed, the priest opened the door and walked into the room. He spotted the older Pharaoh at his balcony overlooking Khemet.

Aknamkanon was a tall man, about 6 foot. He had star-shaped hair like his sons. It had faded to gray over time but the faint tri-colors were still there. He turned to the priest when he walked over to join the pharaoh at the balcony.

"Mizuki. It is good to see you my priest but why are you here?" The Pharaoh questioned.

Mizuki was 5026 years old and of middle height reaching about 5'7. He had short blond hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had brown eyes and skin as pale as Prince Yami's. The man shrugs his shoulders before sighing and looking over to the Pharaoh. "Aknamkanon you know of the people in the palace right, the ones who are not of our kind?"

Aknamkanon and Mizuki had been friends since the priest came to the palace when he was 18 years old. Being that they were such good friends Mizuki did not have to follow the usual Pharaoh rules. He could call him by his name, did not have to bow, and could look the other in the eyes. However Mizuki still bowed as it was a sign of respect.

Aknamkanon nodded his head and smiled at his trusted friend. "I am aware that they are here Mizuki. I would not be a proper ex-pharaoh if I could not sense the disturbance in my own palace. Now only that but-" A playful grin made its way onto his face. "-The people of this palace are quite the gossipers."

Mizuki chuckled and nodded his head before looking serious again. "You know who those boys are, don't you?"

The pharaoh sighed and nodded his head. "Have they realized it yet?"

"Atem and the others?" Mizuki questioned and at the rulers nod he shook his head. "I do not believe so but I have not seen them so I cannot say for certain."

Aknamkanon nodded before looking back over to Mizuki and smiling. "There is another reason you are here, is there not?"

Nodding his head Mizuki relied the message from Ishizu to him. "The Priestess whishes to see you in the lounge."

"The humans are in there aren't they?"

Mizuki nodded his head again. "I sensed them in there."

Pulling away from the balcony, Aknamkanon made his way back into the room and over to the door. "I should head over to their then, would you like to accompany me Mizuki?"

The priest shook his head as they stepped out into the hall. He turned and smiled to his old friend. "I would love to but I have to head over to Ai's room. We are having dinner together."

Aknamkanon chuckled and nodded his head. "Very well I wouldn't want to keep you from your husband. I shall see you later my friend."

The two parted ways and Aknamkanon made his way to the room where everyone was.

0o0Lounge0o0

"You have been though a lot Ishizu. But you really do love it here don't you?" Ryou finally commented after the moment of silence they all fell into after hearing her tale.

Ishizu nodded her head and took Mahad's hand in her own. "I really do. I do not regret anything that happened to cause me to end up here. I really love Mahad, and everyone else here is like a family to me. I don't think I could leave if I was ever given the option to."

"Good because I don't think Ai could run the medical wing without you." A new voice commented causing everyone to turn to the doors.

Ishizu smiled and stood along with Mahad to bow. "My Pharaoh. Thank you for coming."

"You may stand." He walked into the room and took in all of the humans before looking back over to Ishizu. "Why was I summoned here Priestess?" His voice held no anger but more confusion and curiosity.

Ishizu sat back on the couch before motioning to the humans in the room. "They wish to know of their past life."

Aknamkanon nodded his head as his eyes drifted over to Heba. "Prince Heba Mutou." His eyes then moved to Yugi. "Prince Yugi Mutou." He then turned to Joey who was next to Malik and Ryou on the couch. "And the three lords. Lord Jonouchi Katsuya, Lord Malik Ishutāru, and Lord Ryo Bakura." He chuckled and looked over to Ishizu. "The gang is all here again. What are the odds of that Ishizu?"

The priestess smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "You know the old saying my pharaoh. The heart remembers what the mind cannot."

Malik at this decided to pop into the conversation. "Not all of us remember our past lives so if you could be as kind as fill us in already?"

"5000 years later and you still have yet to change Malik." Aknamkanon commented with a deep chuckle.

The Egyptian pouted at that and crossed his arms over his chest making the rest of the room break out into laughter.

After getting themselves under control, Aknamkanon made his way over to one of the unoccupied chairs and took a seat. "Alright I guess I will start from the beginning. You all, used to be related. 5000 years ago Yugi and Heba were twin brothers and Jonouchi, Malik and Ryo were there cousins. King Shimon and I came up with an agreement one day to unite our kingdoms."

0o0

_A young Aknamkanon sat in his study with an older man across from him and his wife next to him. The old man was short in stature and had gray, star shaped hair that had lost most of its shape and color with old age. The pharaoh looked down to the papers and gave a tight frown. "Are you sure about this my friend? Really sure you want to do this to your grandchildren? Heba and Yugi, they may be okay with it now as they are merely just children, but when they get older, they may not be as calm about it."_

_The older man nodded and laced his fingers together, his elbows resting on Aknamkanon's desk. "Aknam, You see how much they get along, how much they seem to love each other. And I know right now it's merely child love, but over time…. I feel as though it could become something more. I have a feeling that they are destined to be together." _

_Aknamkanon nodded before looking over to his wife, Amara. Amara was a very gorgeous woman. She had long black hair that flowed to her mid back, golden bangs that framed her face and crimson tips on the ends of her hair. "Amara, Atem and Yami are your children to. What do you think of this agreement?"_

_She paused in thought for a moment, reading over his husbands shoulder to see what exactly the agreement said. Once she finished she looked up to Shimon. "I agree with him. The children love each other and if they could marry someone they do love, someone who they have such a strong bond with, it would be better. You know the court, Aknam, when it comes to marriage and children they never leave it alone. Atem would be driven insane." She giggled lightly at the last part. _

_Aknamkanon considered her words for a moment before he nodded his head and grabbed a quill with ink. He dipped the pen in and started to sign his name on the papyrus before he spoke the words that would seal his son's fates. "So as it is written, it shall be done. After Crown Prince Atem and Prince Yami Sennen's 18th birthday, they shall wed Crown Prince Heba Mutou and Prince Yugi Mutou of Japan."_

_He then handed the quill to his wife who signed it below her husband's signature. She then handed it to Shimon who signed it as well. _

_The three stood and shook hands to seal the deal once more. _

0o0

The group took in his story with great concentration. Heba and Yugi had a hard time believing that parents could sign their children away like that but they also could tell from what Aknamkanon told them, they really thought it was the right thing to do. On top of that they knew that arranged marriages were not uncommon back then.

"So was the marriage fulfilled? Did Heba and Yugi ever marry Atem and Yami?" Heba asked wondering if his past self was ever married to that…. Monster who trapped them all here.

Aknamkanon shook his head. "Unfortunately no. The curse that made us all werewolves-" The gang flinched at the reminder of what they were trapped with. Aknamkanon chose to ignore their reaction. "-happened before we had the chance to hold the wedding."

"How did we all come into this agreement? Ishizu told us we were to be married to the lords as well." Malik spoke up and Aknamkanon nodded his head.

"I am getting to that." He smiled lightly to the group. "Lord Ryo was meant to wed my nephew Lord Bakura, Lord Jonouchi was to wed my nephew Seto and Lord Malik was meant to wed my nephew Lord Marik."

The three mentioned jaws dropped at who exactly they were supposed to be wedded to. Slowly, Joey picked his jaw up and glared at the pharaoh, something that could normally have you killed for doing.

"I was supposed to marry that egotistical prick!? Like hell!" He yelled out at the pharaoh who, in response, just chuckled at him.

"Ah, same old Jonouchi. You still have an anger problem and enjoy picking fights with Seto."

"MY NAME IS JOEY! AND I DO NOT HAVE AN ANGER PROBLEM!"

The pharaoh flinched and rubbed his ears. "And you are still as loud as ever to."

The group laughed at that and Malik and Ryou pulled the flustered man back into his chair. Joey crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at what the pharaoh had just said.

Aknamkanon cleared his throat and smiled lightly. "When we signed that agreement you all were just 5 years old. When the agreement was altered to fit in the others, you were 10."

0o0

_Shimon, Aknamkanon and Amara were outside in the garden, watching the children run and play with their friends. Instead of just bringing Heba and Yugi to play with Yami and Atem, Shimon thought he would bring everyone. Bakura had happened to be there that day as he was supposed to spend the week with his family._

_Bakura had instantly taken a liking to Ryo who looked just like him. He had literally grabbed the boys arm and demanded that he play with him, dragging him off to get swords._

_Marik had smirked when he spotted Malik and ran over to the boy, tackling him to the ground and wrestling with him. _

_No one was sure what started it, but the second Seto spotted Jonouchi, they had started an augment. It puzzled the adults and they were going to stop it, but they realized it was just play arguing. As weird as they found it they figured they would let it go. _

_Heba had spotted Atem and broke into a run, latching onto him as soon as his small arms were able to wrap around the man's waist. Atem smiled and returned to embrace, his own arms wrapping around the small boys neck. _

_Yugi had the same reaction to Yami but he jumped into the boys arms, his legs wrapping around Yami's waist and his arms wrapping around the boys neck. Yami let out a startled gasp as he stumbled back but he was able to catch his balance as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. _

_Amara, Aknamkanon and Shimon burst out into laughter at their reactions. They had seen something like this happening but never thought that it would have been this good. After watching the children for a good few hours they headed inside and to Aknamkanon's study. They sat down at the desk and Amara smiled to Shimon. _

_"Shimon, Aknamkanon and I have a proposal." _

_Shimon smiled to Amara and made a gesture that told her to continue. _

_"Well you saw how well your nephews got along with ours, I-we- were thinking… why don't we extend the marriage agreement to include the three of them as well."_

_Shimon's eyes widened, caught off guard by this for a moment before he regained his composer. The old man rubbed his chin in thought, thinking on the kids and how they reacted to the others. "I assume you would want Lord Marik to marry Lord Malik, Lord Bakura to marry Lord Ryo and Lord Seto to marry Lord Jonouchi?"_

_At the nod he got from the Egyptian rulers he smiled to them. "I like the idea. I think they will do well together. Malik and Ryo are like more mellow versions of Marik and Bakura. On top of that Jonouchi is willing to fight with Seto, something I noticed they both enjoyed. I believe they will be able to keep each other in order."_

_Aknamkanon smiled before reaching into his desk and pulling out a blank piece or Papyrus as well as the old marriage agreement. He copied the older one, as well as making the necessary changes before he sighed it as well as Amara. She handed the quill to Shimon and he took it, dipping it in the ink before signing his name and speaking the words that would set his grandsons and nephews fate. _

_"So as it is written, so shall it be done. Let it be that when Crown prince Heba Mutou, Prince Yugi Mutou, Lord Ryo Bakura, Lord Malik Ishutāru and Lord Jonouchi Katsuya turn 18 they shall wed Crown Prince Atem Sennen, Prince Yami Sennen, Lord Bakura Ryou, Lord Marik Ishutarl_ _and Lord Seto Kaiba of Egypt." _

0o0

Silence once again filled the room as Aknamkanon finished what he said. However one question popped into Malik's head, something that didn't make sense. Even if Shimon was king, they would still need permission from their parents to sign a marriage agreement.

"What about our parents? You would have needed their permission to do that, even if you are pharaoh and Shimon was king."

Aknamkanon nodded to this, knowing the boy was right. "Your parents had died. Or more like, were murdered. You see when the three of you were young your town was attacked in the start of a war. You three managed to survive, how none of us know. A guard found you and brought you to Shimon since you were his nephews. He became your guardian from that day forward."

"What about Marik, Bakura and Seto?" Yugi piped up once the room fell silent again.

"Bakura had only a mother and for the most part she didn't care what happened to her son. From a very early age Bakura learned to rely on himself and his friends plus the small family that did care for him in Kul Elna. Marik's parents were guards I had lost in town raid; I was his guardian after they passed on. Seto's father was a member of my court and my brother. We talked to him after word and he didn't mind, he actually seemed excited." Aknamkanon cleared up.

The room felt sorry for Bakura. It had to be terrible to live a life like that. To have a mother who really couldn't care about what happened to you what's so ever. Then to have to watch as the ones that do care about you get murdered.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Heba decided to voice a thought that had been running through his head. "Shimon… I know about him. We learned about him in history class. King Shimon was a king who ruled till he was 31 before his son, Kio, took the throne. He was a tyrant who brought Japan to its knees, enslaved his people, and then was murdered in a rebellion. Once they brought him down, Shimon once again took the throne. Kio's two children, Heba and Yugi Mutou were born from a harlot from the harem, who Kio murdered when she tried to become Queen for power. Shimon when he became king again, took his grandchildren into his arms and raised as if they were his own kids and then trained them to become the royalty they were, not caring who their mother and father was." Heba finished his lecture and looked to his brother. "You remember from history class…. Wait…. Is that your backpack?"

Yugi looked to where Heba pointed and nodded his head. "We ditched school to come looking for you. Why?"

"Do you have your history book?"

At Yugi's nod Heba went to his back pack and searched through it till he found the book he wanted. He walked back over to the middle of the room and sat in the middle of the group, flipping through the book till he found the page he wanted. It was a large picture in the middle of text with a King and two twin boys next to him. The captain read _King Shimon Mutou and his grandchildren Heba Mutou and Yugi Mutou. _

Heba then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped through it till he found a picture of his brother, him and their grandfather. He lined it up with the picture in the book and couldn't help the gasp that escaped him. The picture on his phone almost directly matched the one in his book. The group leaned over his shoulder and glanced at the two pictures.

"I-I-what-wow-really?" Yugi stammered not sure what exactly to say in response to the two pictures.

"Yugi…. I think Jii-chan… is Shimon's reincarnation and after looking at these…. I can't deny the fact that… we are Heba and Yugi's reincarnations." Heba slowly looked up to his brother who took a step back and put a hand to his head. What did this mean? What could this mean? What was going to happen to them now?

"And Yugi?"

Yugi looked back to his brother who stood up and gave him a serious look. "I think Jii-chan remembers his life as Shimon…"

"What makes you think that?" Yugi asked arching a brow at his brother.

"Remember all those stories he told us as bed time stories?" At Yugi's nod he continued. "Even if he is an archeologist… some of what he told us he wouldn't know. Like the fact that he knew Atem's name when in actuality… No one knew his name. That was why he was called the nameless Pharaoh." Heba answered, giving his brother a dead seriously look.

The words floated around Yugi, making him stumble back and hit the wall. He stared at the floor as he tried to search his head for a reasonable explanation, only to come out empty handed. "I-Its just-how-this-" He once again stumbled with his thoughts, unsure what to do.

"Perhaps it's best if you all retire for the night. You have had a long day and now have a lot you need to think about. However if Shimon does remember who he is, I don't think it will be long before he comes looking here for you. Being Shimon was a childhood friend of mine; he knew what happened to Khemet. I told him."

The room gasped and looked to him wide eyed.

Malik growled at the man."You told him! You won't let us leave because we know every-"

"-I told him on his death bed." Aknamkanon cut in stunning the room into silence.

Slowly, Heba nodded his head and took turned to Aknamkanon. "Thank you Pharaoh for telling us everything. I believe were going to retire for tonight."

Aknamkanon nodded and the room slowly started to break up, heading to their separate rooms. Yugi and Heba leaving first to head to the one they were sharing. Malik handed Ishizu back the sleeping Isis before he headed to the room Marik showed him to earlier. Ryou bowed to the pharaoh before grabbing Joey and dragging him out of the room, preventing him from arguing with the pharaoh anymore about Seto.

Ishizu walked over to Aknamkanon and sighed before looking up to him. "What is going to happen now?"

"We let things play out. I do not doubt the boys noticed that there fiancés have been reincarnated." He answered before leaving as well.

0o0

Marik sighed from where he sat on his bed, one of his daggers in his hands. His thoughts drifted to the blond he had met today. He resembled his fiancé Malik so much in both looks and personality; there was not a doubt in his mind that this Malik was the reincarnation of his past lover.

How he missed to boy so much. He would never admit that to anyone, but he really did. Very few people were able to keep up with him and get into his head. Malik was one person who was able to, and he never judged him for anything. He was also the only person who was able to keep him in line.

A smile made its way onto Marik's face at that thought. His mind then wandered to the reason they never got married and he sighed. He wondered if Malik would have ever minded if he was a werewolf. He then wondered if the Malik of this day in age would mind either. "_If I were a monster…_"

0o0

Seto slammed the door to his bathroom shut. He had tried to take a relaxing bath to get his mind off of the mutt. However it didn't work. He found his thoughts once again drifting back to the sharp tongued male.

He reminded him of his past love Jonouchi so much, it was almost frightening. No one ever fought with him and was able to keep up like Jonouchi could. But the blond he met earlier, Joey, he was able to.

Joey resembled Jonouchi so much in both looks and personality, Seto had figured out quite quickly that he was the reincarnation of his fiancé.

He looked down at himself and thought to why he never got married. Would the Jonouchi of this time, mind if he was a monster? "_…What would you do?..._"

0o0

Bakura growled as he slammed the sword down on a training dummy, cutting the wood in half and making it crash to the ground in pieces. The albino was stressed to hell. He couldn't get his mind off of the little white haired boy from earlier.

The uncanny resemblance he had to his past fiancé Ryo was driving him nuts. He had of course realized the fact that Ryou was Ryo's reincarnation. Only a blind moron wouldn't with how much they looked and acted alike.

At his thoughts Bakura growled and slammed the tip of the sword down and into the dummy where his heart would be if he had one. He couldn't believe that after so long, Ryou was within his reach again. But this time, he was a monster. A monster Ryou would probably want nothing to do with and to forget about if he was ever allowed to leave this place. Just like how Ryo forgot him when he vanished from the world with the rest of Khemet. "…_I don't want to let you forget me_…"

0o0

Atem sighed from where he stood on the balcony looking over his land. His thoughts however were on something else completely. They were on the little one who was just a few doors down from him.

Atem had noticed who Heba was the second he walked into the throne room, well he had suspected it of was more of a proper term. After spending time with Heba however, his thoughts were confirmed. Heba looked, walked, talked, and acted just like his fiancé had.

One would have had to be blind to not notice it.

He sighed and looked down at the rail of the balcony, a tear slipping from his eye and landing on the wood. Heba, his Habibi, was just a few feet from him, and didn't remember who he was. What he was to Atem.

It hurt him more than anything possibly could. He wanted to grab the smaller boy and crush him to his chest but knew Heba would freak out because he didn't remember who he was. And this time, he was probably going to lose his little one again if they find a way to leave, leave and forget him. "_…I don't want to slip from your memory…_"

0o0

Yami ran a hand though his tri-colored locks as he walked through the halls of the palace. He had gone in search of his father to talk about Yugi, and who Yugi was, but couldn't find the ex-pharaoh. After searching for a good hour he decided to give up and talk to Aknamkanon about it tomorrow.

There was a way for the boys to leave, Yami knew it and so did Aknamkanon. And he knew his father would give them the option. They could have their memory wiped and returned them to the human realm.

The mere thought drove a dagger though Yami's heart. He really didn't want Yugi to leave, not when he was so close to having his little one back, and yet at the same time he was so close to losing him. He really didn't think he could handle watching Yugi leave and forget him, all over again. "…_Hidden, in the darkness of my heart…"_

-TBC-

* * *

Inu: If you put what the Yamis and Seto said all together, its part of the same sentence they all were saying. _If I were a monster… what would you do? I don't want to let you forget me… I don't want to slip from your memory, hidden, in the darkness of my heart._

Heba: That is so sad. –Shrinks back-

Inu: And you are partly to blame~ it's partly your fault.

Heba: It's not my fault!

Inu: ANYWAY! I hope you like it!

Yugi: Review Please!


End file.
